The Full Life of Percabeth
by i-rule-peace
Summary: this is just about percy and annabeths life together, with kids, competition, and the dangers of a demigod life.
1. asking her out

**A/N:Hello to whoever is reading this. It's my first fanfic so I appreciate constructive criticism but no flames please. Also this will be a percabeth story but no lemons. Make-out sessions, but no lemons. Any way I will not do summaries most of the time. They will suck and you will never read my story. This story starts after TLO and the heroes of Olympus don't exist so Percy never went missing. Well here we go:**

**Chapter 1: first date**

Percy POV:

I was sweating like hell. The kiss had been two days ago and everyone expected me to ask Annabeth out. I walked up to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth's little sister Lucy answered. When she saw it was me she ran into the cabin and came back with Annabeth. Annabeth thanked her and Lucy left us alone. Annabeth said "Hey seaweed brain what's up?" I said "Annabethdoyouwannaidunnogoon adatewithme?" "Come again?" she said. I repeated slower "wise girl uh…. Do you wanna go on a date with me?" She smiled instantly and through her arms around my neck and exclaimed "Of course seaweed brain I thought you'd never ask!"

Annabeth POV:

He finally asked me out! Oh no! What am I going to were…. Then Percy said "Oh! Good, then the beach at 8?" "Works for me." "Okay wise girl see you then." He pecked my lips and left. Oh my he kissed me! I should probably go find something to where.

**Well this was a short chap sorry about that. The next chapter will be there date. Review to tell me what the other couple should be. Im thinking tratie or thalico. Also this is my first fanfic so it may not be very good**

**TTFN-i-rule-peace**


	2. the date

**A/N: So hello again. You all are very lucky I'm updating so soon. I'm still figuring out this whole process. Hopefully this chap will be longer than the last one. Here you go.**

Chapter two: first date part two

Annabeth POV:

As I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin I thought to myself _If boys knew the trouble we went through for them….._ but I really had nothing to wear so I went ahead with my stupidest plan ever. I knocked on the cabin door and Amber opened the door. She was one of the nicest girls in the cabin and was the head counselor **(A/N Forget about drew.)** . She squealed when she saw it was me. Then she said "Annabeth! Mom came in the morning and told us about you and Percy. I couldn't believe it! Come right in we have everything set up." I sighed this was going to be a long four hours.

Percy POV:

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods. What on earth did I just do? What am I going to wear? Damn you Aphrodite. Whoa Pink smoke. "Aphrodite?" I called. Said goddess appeared before me coming out of the pink mist. "Ah hello Percy" she replied. "Hmm I see we have a lot of work to do." "whaa.." was all I had time to say before I was whooshed away. We were shopping for hours. How do girls do this? Well about half an hour before our date Aphrodite gasped "Oh! Look how late it is!" Then before I knew it I was whisked off again this time to Poseidon's cabin. The goddess of love took all the time we had to pick the perfect outfit. When she was done she wished me luck and I had to run so I wasn't late. I had brought a basket of food for the picnic and I started laying it out when Annabeth arrived.

Annabeth POV: **( Sorry there is so much POV switching. If it is confusing tell me in a review and I'll try to make it one person.) **When I arrived at the beach Percy was setting up a picnic. He is so sweet! I had been forced into a sea green sun dress and gladiator type sandals. When Percy saw me I thought I saw his eyes widen. I giggled Aphrodite cabin had done a good job. I sat down across from Percy and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Wow seaweed brain this is beautiful." He chuckled "Yup, just for you." Then his lips brushed my cheek and I swear I lost my ability to think. We ate in silence for a while and I leaned on Percy's shoulder so he put his arm around me. I was content to sit here but Percy said " Hey wise girl I want to show you something." We got up and he pulled me into the waves and willed the currents to carry us along. Percy gave us an air bubble. Then I realized we were in a coral reef "Percy!" I exclaimed "did you find this by yourself?" "Yup, while I was swimming" I gasped it was beautiful here. Then Percy said it was late and we should probably get going I said "just one more thing." And I leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me back and it wasn't a peck or a fiery kiss but it was pure and perfect.

**Alright sappy ending I know. Hope this one was a bit longer suggestions are appreciated. Also I have a poll on my page please vote on my pairing for my second story. I want to start it soon. Did you see the pic for this story? I think it's real cute.**

**TTFN**

**i-rule-peace oh and by the way I am female. Now press the speech bubble button and review. Until I get five more reviews im not updating.**


	3. Percy's thoughts

**I'm really sorry guys I know I haven't updated in so long but I had this whole chapter out for you and then my stupid computer deleted it. It's here now though and I hope you enjoy it. **

Percy POV:

I paced up and down my cabin with thoughts of Annabeth racing through my mind. Grover sat perched on the table top munching a tin can. "I don't see what the big deal is, I mean when I asked Juniper to be my girlfriend I just took her on a normal date." I sighed "I know I just want it to be something well both remember." "Well," Grover commented you could just ask her to the fireworks and then ask her to be your girlfriend in front of the whole camp…." I perked up at this idea "…then again it would be super embarrassing if she said no." I sighed. "I guess your right but it's worth a shot right?" "Mhmm" he agreed. Then he left saying he had to meet Juniper somewhere but I was too deep in thought to notice. I smiled I had it I knew how I was going to ask her if all goes well the next three days should be perfect.

**A/N Dun dun Duun What do you think percy is going to do? If you have any ideas please leave them in a review. I know it was short but it was a filler for the next three days ill upload the first day tomorrow can we get 25 reviews please it would mean a lot.**


End file.
